Worth Living For
by ProdigyMidnight
Summary: There are a few things that Naruto considers precious. His sister, his friends and a certain destructive guild. So when bad things happen to his precious people, you could be a dragon or a god for all he cares, there's no force on Earthland that could handle the unstoppable Maelstrom.
1. Siblings

**Hello Dear Readers!**

**This fic was inspired while I was watching the trailer of FFXV_._ The game looks EPIC as hell that it convinced me to buy a next-gen console.  
**

**Anyway I thought of making a story that only includes a few (2-3) characters from Naruto that would be important and somewhat important to the story and this popped in mind while I was watching the trailer. Naruto's magic will be loosely based on what I've seen from Noctis' abilities.**

**Hope you like this story and a shout out to all the followers of my other story, of Royalty and Fairies.**

**On a side note, this probably wouldn't be updated as much as 'of Royalty and Fairies' as that one is my focus for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto_ nor _Fairy Tail._ That privilege belongs to _Kishimoto-san_ and _Mashima-san_**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

_**"I'll eat you alive!" **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

**"__****Insert Attack name here**" Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter I: Siblings**

* * *

_"Onii-chan!"_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze smiled as his young sister tackled him with a hug. Strands of vibrant red hair brushed against his chest as he returned the hug._

_"I'm back!" he exclaimed as he ruffled the redhead's hair. "How were you while I was away, Erza?"_

_"It was fun! It would have been more fun if you were here, Onii-chan." the six year-old smiled brightly to her brother.  
_

_Naruto grinned at his sister's remark. Sure he was depressed whenever he goes out of town to do some jobs but Erza's bright smile always alleviated his sadness._

_"How about we go to Simon and Kagura's? I'm sure they'd love the company."_

_Erza nodded happily. They were having less time together ever since her brother learned magic. He had been going to job after jobs to pay for different expenses like food, clothes and utilities._

_She was happy as long it was with her brother._

**_..._**

_"Ne, Onii-chan. Can you teach me magic?" the redhead asked her brother._

_"Your still too young Imouto-chan." Erza pouted at her brother's answer. This made Naruto smile. His imouto was really cute when she pouts._

_The blonde patted his sister's head as she held her brother's arm tightly. She really wanted to learn magic so she can join her brother whenever he takes jobs. That way she could watch over her big brother and see more of the world._

_Naruto smirked as he thought of something to cheer his sister up._

_"How about we buy some cake in the bakery?" Erza's face immediately lit up._

_"Sure!" Erza released her grip from her brother's arms and ran towards the direction of the bakery._

_The eight year-old paused and shouted to her brother, "Hurry up Naruto-nii!"_

_"Hai, hai."_

**_...  
_**

_Erza was on the ground, tears rolling down her face as her brother nursed her injury on her thigh. She and the other kids from the orphanage that she and her brother used to stay were playing when she accidentally fell to the ground and her thigh hit a sharp rock._

_"Does it still hurt, Erza? Naruto asked worriedly. It had hurt to see his sister crying and not being able to prevent it from happening._

_Erza shook her head which made Naruto sigh in relief. Naruto shuffled to a more comfortable position as his sister rested against the side of his body._

_"Arigatou, Onii-chan. I love you." she whispered as she drowsily blinked her eyes. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed when the young redhead fell asleep on her brother._

_Naruto stroked Erza's short red hair softly. Brushing his sister's bangs to the side, he stared at her face rather intensely. She really did look like their mother. His sister was still an infant when their parents died so she couldn't recall any memories about them. They left them some books, tomes and their notes about magic. There were letters as well that was entrusted to a friend of their's that they would receive when Naruto reached fourteen and his sister ten_

_He had already decided that he would start teaching Erza next week after his job so that she could come with him on his adventures._

_'I promise that you won't be hurt again as long as I'm here. I don't want to see you cry again because I couldn't do anything...'_

**_..._**

_"What are you going to do with us?!"_

_"Quiet you insolent brat! You should be grateful that you were even chosen to serve Zeref-sama!" the cultist tightened the magical chains restraining Erza which made her howl in pain. Tears threatened to pour down her face but managed hold it back though barely. Simon and the other people in the room cringed at the sight of the obviously hurting girl. The cultist seemed to be enjoying the cries of the girl as a sadistic smile flashed on his face._

_"Please Onii-chan...help us." she cried out, tears raining down her face as she failed to hold it back any longer ._

_That night, she lied on the cold wooden floor of the ship, crying uselessly for her big brother._

_**...**_

Erza sprawled on the floor as she gazed outside the window bars. Small beams of moonlight shined on her entirety, revealing the tear stains on her clothes. It had been two years since she last saw her brother. The last time that they saw each other was when Erza had seen him off for his mission.

Her brother promised that he would start training him after he returned from the mission. Unfortunately for the siblings, it was not to be. Some people had kidnapped and killed the residents of her village while her brother was away. She was included in the ones who were kidnapped.

Tears once again threatened to run down her face but stopped herself thinking the her Onii-chan wouldn't like her to be some sniveling mess. She had to be strong not just fpr herself or her brother but also for the others.

Deciding to have some sleep, the redhead shut her eyes close and slipped into slumber. She failed to notice the eye of Rob staring at her discretely the entire time.

* * *

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy was currently walking by the port of the harbor town of Cedar. He had been looking for clues for possible whereabouts of his sister, Erza. It was another disappointing day for him as his search resulted to zero clues.

He had grown from the past two years and now stood at a towering height, well for his age that is, of five and a half feet. He had changed wardrobes since then and now wore a dark blue long sleeved, collared shirt. It was partnered with a semi-fit creamy white pants and a pair of black sandals. Lastly, he wore a plain black cloak whose arms extended up to his elbows.

He stomped his foot in frustration, startling some whom he just passed by. Deciding to settle down for the day he asked some of locals for directions.

"Umm, excuse me." Naruto asked a man who looked like a knight with his armor and all. Said man ignored Naruto and continued to chatter with a child about the age of his younger sister, garbed similarly to the man who ignored him.

"Aniki, I think that stranger is talking to you." the boy pointed out to the older man.

"What'd ya say Dan?" the man asked which earned him a boink to the head from the boy named Dan.

"Kiddin', kidding. Sheesh, kids nowadays are so violent." the man muttered to himself as he turned to face Naruto.

"What's up?" the man said casually.

Naruto looked at the man before answering, "I'm looking for a good lodging to stay over the night, could you point me to one?"

The man paused in contemplation before pointing to his back.

"If your looking for a place to stay then the Iris Hotel would be the best place to go. They offer plenty of services and facilities, though the price is pretty hefty."

Naruto shook his head as he had more than enough money to live comfortably for a couple of years, "Arigatou." he briefly bowed to the man. "Money isn't really problem. Thanks again."

He left towards the direction that the man gave. Meanwhile the two that he asked direction from stared at his waning body.

"He's a weird kid." said the armored man.

The boy named Dan sweatdropped at his older brother figure's remark. "Your one to talk, Aniki." the man simply shrugged and continued their earlier conversation about some cultist group who was abducting people.

* * *

Naruto was walking hopelessly around the port. He got lost while he was on his way to the inn and ended up in an isolated part of the harbor. He had yet to see a single life form aside from the occasional mouse.

Sighing, he decided to call it quits and try to retrace his steps. As he walked, he heard voices from a ship that he was sure wasn't there before when he passed by. Deciding to investigate, he hid behind a few stacks of boxes that was conveniently placed beside a warehouse near the ship.

Two men wearing weird masks passed by the boxes, laughing as they did. The first one was quite tall but was extremely thin which made him look like a walking stick. He also had keys hanging on his pants. The second one was short and was overly plump in Naruto's opinion.

"With the number of slaves we got this month, the completion of the tower will be a whole lot faster." said the tall one.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. Were they the same group that Kagura said invaded their village while he was away? He remained silent and listened in to the conversation of the cultists.

"I can't wait for Zeref-sama to be resurrected. I'm sure he'll reward us for our efforts." the short one said.

The tall man grinned lecherously as a perverted thought pass his head and decided to share it to his companion.

"I heard that there were some rather delicious young girls at the tower. I hope the tower finishes soon so we could 'eat' up those girls." Naruto's face twisted to a scowl of disgust. This men did not only enslave people but also planned to rape innocent girls after there plan finished.

"Who's to say that we couldn't do it now?" said the short one as he wiggled his eyebrows. The other one seemed to get what his companion was implying and grinned, malice clearly painted on his face.

Naruto balled his fists as he held back his anger at the sheer audacity of the damn slavers. He followed the two men discretely as they entered the ship. Silently, he trailed the two as they make their way to the room they kept the soon to be slaves. They stopped by a door and the tall one grabbed one of the keys that was hanging on his pants and pinned it on the knob. The door made a clicking sound and the tall man twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The people inside the room looked at the two men that entered, fear evident on their faces.

"W-what are you planning to do to us?" Squeaked one of the more brave prisoners.

"We'll be sending you to the Tower of Heaven to serve as slaves." the short one said maliciously. This made the prisoners shrink even more in fright.

"W-why are y-you doing this t-to us?" replied the same middle aged man from before.

"For the glory of Zeref-sama of couse!" exclaimed the short man. While the short one 'entertained' the question of the soon to be slaves, the tall one scanned the room for any young beauties that they could defile. Naruto observed the situation before him, analyzing the best way to deal with it.

While taking out the two cultists would be easy, prying out the information he needed will be troublesome. Add to the fact that he could sense at least 20 more of these cultist inside the ship, this could prove to be rather dangerous.

Who was he kidding? He was Naruto fucking Namikaze. If this people possibly know the whereabouts of Erza then he'll bring hell to them.

With blinding speed, he kicked the short one to the ground, abruptly ending his senseless speech and rendering him unconscious at the same time. This shocked the tall man, who was already molesting one of the girls, out of his lust driven state.

"Who the he—" Naruto quickly struck the tall cultist at his temples who quickly joined his companion as Naruto threw him to the ground.

Seeing the magic bindings around the arms of the prisoners, Naruto quickly made a hand gesture with his fingers and the bindings was shattered to pieces.

"Get out of here quickly," Naruto instructed. "I'll deal with this slavers."

The now former prisoners quickly complied to his instruction and left the room. The girl who was almost stripped off her innocence approached the young blonde and kissed him on the cheeks.

"That's for saving me from that vile man." she winked at the blonde as she promptly left Naruto alone in the room.

Seeing that everyone had evacuated, Naruto inspected the tall man and took the keys from his pants. He found a small map inside one of the pockets of the man's cloak before throwing the two passed out cultists inside the room and locking them away.

Light briefly engulfed the keys before it vanished. Naruto placed them on his pocket dimension for safety measures.

Rolling the map open, Naruto took a quick look at the map and saw that he was currently at the lower deck of the ship. The stairs towards the upper deck were further out north from his current place. It was a good thing that the exit was in the opposite direction.

Naruto rolled the map back and requipped it away to his pocket dimension. He heard loud footsteps coming from the staircases and quickly hid himself inside one of the open rooms.

"What's all the commotion here, Gomez?" shouted a squeaky voice which Naruto assumed to be the source of the footsteps.

The man hurriedly ran towards the prisoners' room and clumsily got his copy of the keys. Opening the door he was stunned to see that the prisoners were gone and in there place was Gomez and the short plump man. He was about to turn and inform the captain when he felt a sharp pain on his neck before he was promptly knocked out.

Naruto stripped the man off his uniform and requipped them away for later use. He made his way to the upper deck and flared up his magic.

There's no need for subtlety if he could easily knock them out.

Sensing the sudden influx in magic and the noise coming from above, the captain of the ship's cultists went scurrying towards the upper deck from his private quarters. Only for him to see his crew all piled up in a bunch either unconscious or groaning on the floor, their weapons scattered around them. On top of the pile was a blonde teenager.

"Damn useless fodders, getting beat up by a kid." the captain growled as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Naruto looked at the man and felt that the man was on a whole other level compared to the others.

"I assume that you're the captain of this ship?" Naruto asked the man coldly. His eyes staring sharply at the man.

"I don't need to answer the likes of you!" The man suddenly appeared before Naruto, his hands coated in fire. He smashed his hands directly to his chest, sending the boy smashing to the mast of the ship.

"I can't believe my crew lost to a weakling like you." he said as did a spit take. He approached the rubble the boy made when he smashed the blonde away. He took out his blade from it's sheathe as he prepared to kill the teen. He thrusted his blade forward but it was abruptly stopped as his blade broke in half.

Naruto acted quickly as the man was still shocked from his blade being broken half and swiftly jabbed the man on his face causing the man to stagger. Naruto instantly followed it up with a rapid kick to the captain's guts. The kicked packed enough power to blow the man away to the ship's sails, making a glaringly big hole on it.

The Namikaze didn't give the man a chance to recover as he fired an invisible force to the man which sent the man blasting towards the stairs to the lower deck.

_**"Midnight Rondo." **_Swords and other weapons scattered around him all floated towards the boy before it halted around him. The boy made a gesture with his hands as he punched his palms forward.

The captain of the cultists saw this and his eyes widened in fear. "No! Please! I'll do anything but please don't kill me!" the man pleaded. The weapons came to a screeching halt as they fell to the ground. Naruto approached the man slowly, moonlight shining on his face. Naruto lifted the man to the air with his impressive strength as he bore his eyes to the man's face.

"The first thing that I want to know is what exactly the Tower of Heaven is?" Naruto questioned, his voice seemingly deeper than compared to before

"I-it's a magic found in the Book of Zeref. It's designed to revive a deceased person." That answer made Naruto narrow his eyes. So the Tower of Heaven was the real name of the R-System after all.

"You guy's are idiots," Naruto threw the man to the ground. "The R-System requires 2.7 millions units of Edea to activate. Where do you think you can get that much magic?"

No answer came from the man as Naruto turned his back against the man. The cultist took that opportunity and grabbed a knife from his pocket and lunged towards the boy to stab him...only for it to break in to hundreds of pieces.

"You guys don't learn do you." the blonde teen stated. "Now, where exactly is the Tower of Heaven?"

As Naruto turned to the captain, said man came to a horrifying realization when he saw the eyes of the blonde teen.

"Where are you keeping my sister?!" Naruto bellowed. In place of the formerly blue eyes of the teen were two glowing gold eyes with a double star like design on it.

There was no mistaking it, that was the Eye of Kings, _Aesir_.

The boy was the _Golden Maelstrom._

* * *

_**Edit: Mangekyou Sharingan was replaced with a different eye though the the design is still the same apart from the color. I thought over it when I read the story again and thought that giving him the Sharingan both made him overpowered and limited at the same time. Add to fact that most if not all readers know about the MS's abilities, it simply wouldn't be that thrilling knowing what techniques he'll have later on. This combined with the fact that the Sharingan wasn't well received and reading the reviews convinced me that the Aesir would be a better idea.**_

* * *

**Yo! Hoped that you liked the start. The ending was a bit rushed so it wasn't quite as descriptive as I wanted it to be but I wanted to sleep so sorry. I'm actually surprised that I managed to write this in 3 hours seeing that I watched some episodes from the ToH arc for reference while writing this.**

**Anyways the pairing is still undecided so I want to know what you guys want to see. Erza's obviously out since they're siblings. Leave a review as I'm to suggestion for the pairing. I'll open a poll after the next chapter is posted.**

**The 4th chapter of my other story is halfway through but it won't be posted till maybe about next week since I won't be having access to the internet for the next few days. Same for this story.**

**And by the immortal words of me,**

**Would you kindly Review?**

**xProdigyMidnightx**


	2. One-Man Invasion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Fairy Tail **_**that privilege belongs to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san respectively**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

**"I'll eat you alive!" **Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

_**"Insert Attack name here" **_Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter II: One-Man Invasion**

* * *

A medium sized ship sailed calmly through the Ka Elm Sea, the sun shining brightly above it. It was already eight o'clock in the morning, twelve hours since Naruto had freed the prisoners held at the very ship he was sailing in.

The blonde had hi-jacked the ship once he defeated the cultists that crewed it. He imprisoned them in the same room that they had the would-be slaves after learning from the captain the location of the Tower of Heaven. He bounded them with magical bindings he found at the private quarters of the former captain. He added a seal to the bindings that prevented them from using their magic while they were bound by the magic bindings.

He managed to successfully sail the ship through manipulating the current of the water that surrounded the ship as he had no idea how to sail the ship normally and he didn't have a crew to assist. The blue eyed teen had consumed more than half of his reserves because of his continuous usage of magic. He hadn't slept the last twenty seven hours mostly due to the fact that he couldn't stir the ship when he's asleep, he isn't at that level of mastery yet, and his desire to find his sister as soon as possible.

He also needed to rescue Simon too, as a favor for Kagura. When Naruto had returned to the village, Kagura was one of the few survivors of the invasion. The girl had been his companion for the first six months of his search. The two of them were quite surprised when they learned that Kagura could also use magic as they knew that only a small portion of the population could. Naruto eventually had to leave the girl in fear that she might get hurt in the more arduous environment that they would explore in search for their respective siblings. Kagura had pleaded to him to find her brother something which Naruto happily agreed with.

Thirty minutes passed, he could now see the outline of the tower so he was probably between the border of Fiore and Caelum. He estimated that it would take him approximately fifteen to twenty minutes before he reached his destination.

This trip, according to the former captain, would normally take two days from Cedar to the tower but the blonde teen managed to cut it down to about one-fourth with his heavy usage of magic.

Naruto's body briefly flashed in light. He was now garbed in the same uniform as the cultists.

He stretched out his limbs to see if it wouldn't restrict his movements. He flexed his arms while doing squats to test it out. Naruto grinned in satisfaction as they fitted perfectly, though he found it a bit odd since the man he 'borrowed' the clothes, though tall, was extremely skinny, nowhere near as well built as he was. He chalked it up to the clothes having enchantments that adjusted it's depending on who wore it.

His eyes hardened as he recalled the trap that he had setup to shave down the forces of the cultists. He knew that it would kill most if not all of the Zeref worshipers that would fall for the trap but he had to do it for the sake of his sister and the other slaves.

The plan was quite simple. He had to lure as many cultists that he could to the inside of the ship, escape the said ship and then destroy it through the use of explosive seals that he still he had to plant.

The blonde haired Namikaze was snapped out of his reverie when he spotted the dock. He walked towards the front, near the bowsprit of the ship and smiled. He saw quite a number of ships that the soon-to-be liberated slaves could use.

Closing his eyes, Naruto willed the water surrounding the ship to slow down the ship's pace. Slowly, the blue eyed boy docked the ship, fairly away from the other ships in the harbor. A pair of the Zeref followers approached the entrance/exit of the water transportation expectantly.

While on his way to the exit, Naruto imprinted the explosion seals in spots that where it would be hard to find. A wooden bridge latched onto the ship. The two men entered the ship through the gangway and was greeted by Naruto in his disguise.

"Lead the way Captain." waved one of the pair.

_'How can they mistake me from that person.' _thought the blonde. The former captain was relatively bigger than him so he would think that they would have already noticed by now.

_'Guess I overestimated them...__'_

Naruto grunted and gestured for the pair to follow him. Thinking that he could learn more about the tower from the duo, he started questioning them.

"How goes the tower's progress?" Naruto question as he lead the pair of cultists towards the room where he kept the 'slaves'.

"With our current progress, about five years captain." Answered the other cultist. His companion smiled wickedly which Naruto chose to ignore.

"Though if you're here then we'll make faster progress."

"Yeah, you always bring a lot of slaves."

Naruto nodded. "How much slaves do we have right now?" The blonde Namikaze questioned.

"About five hundred slaves, captain."

Naruto filed the information in his mind for later. The group stopped by the room that the 'slaves' were imprisoned as Naruto lifted one of the keys from his pants and gave the key to one of the pair.

"They're in there." Naruto stated as a grim expression crept onto his face, something which went unnoticed from the two cultists.

The cultists' expected to see a room full of slaves, imagine their shock when they saw their fellow worshipers in place of the slaves.

"W-what happened here?" hollered one of the cultists.

"I-is that Captain Rodrigo?" pointed the other one to the bound former captain.

"Fools! That's an impostor!" yelled Rodrigo. The man glared at Naruto who had requipped to his normal attire. Said blonde simply smiled mockingly at the man.

"So your name's Rodrigo? To be honest I half expected your name to be Firefist or Ace or something."

"Damn you brat." the cultist captain growled. "Go call reinforcements you fools! Take the kid down before he destroys the tower!"

"R-right away Sir!" The pair shouted simultaneously and quickly left the ship. Naruto simply stood from his place indifferently.

_'This is way too easy.' _

Noticing the boy's lack of action, the former captain looked at Naruto suspiciously. _  
_

_'The boy wouldn't let the two so easily unless...'_

"It's a trap!" the man clamored, snapping some of his subordinates out of their unconscious states.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Rodrigo, which made the former captain widen his eyes. Naruto promptly sent his right hand to the man's neck and made chopping motion on it, rendering the former captain unconscious.

"Sharp as always captain," Naruto whispered lowly and looked at the other men in the room, fear evident in their eyes. "but I'm afraid I can't let you notify them of my plan." the blonde teen swiftly knocked out the other men who heard of their captain's shout.

Sighing, the blue eyed Namikaze slowly walked towards the door, dusting off the dirt of his clothes as he exited the room. Two identical swords materialized on his hands as he stood straight on his position.

Now he had to wait.

* * *

Erza and five other kids were huddled in a semi circular shape. Beside the redhead was tan skinned boy who had blonde hair that was slicked in a bowl like cut. The child seemed to be a few years younger than Erza. On the red-haired Namikaze's other side was a blue haired child, about the same age as Erza, that had strange tattoo like marks on his right eye. Opposite to the blue haired boy was a black haired one about the same age as Erza and the blue haired boy. The boy was Simon, Kagura's older brother. On his side was another black haired boy. Beside the boy and the blonde child was a brown haired girl whose face strangely resembled that of a cat's. All six of the group of children were all similarly garbed in plain white dirty clothes.

The kids were listening to a plan the blue haired boy named Jellal had concocted. After youngest of the group, the blonde haired boy named Sho, explained that he had manage to steal a key from one of the guards.

"Are you sure that your plan will work, Jellal?" asked Erza. Jellal shook his head which made the others slump their shoulders in disappointment.

Jellal noticed this and fostered a determined look on his face. "Let me explain first," Erza nd Simon were the first to turn their heads. "While I'm not entirely sure whether it will work or not, I'm more than certain that we'll come to regret it later if we didn't try."

Erza nodded in agreement as she remembered her brother always experimenting and attempting dangerous stuff with magic before that she didn't approve of him doing. Her big brother would always shrug it off and say something like:

_"We won't know if we don't try." _

"Jellal is right. How can we even dream of being free if we don't act on—" Erza was interrupted midway when the sound of what seemed like an explosion blasted in their ears which was quickly followed of the light shaking in the ground.

"W-what was that?" asked the feline-like girl, Millianna who turned to her blackhaired seatmate named Wally.

"Why are you looking at me? How would I know." stated the frantic raven haired boy.

"Whatever it is, it's causing the slavers topanic." stated Simon who was looking out of the cells. He could see the massive panic in the slavers as they kept shouting at each other. They were all scrambling towards the direction of the harbor.

_"Was that an explosion?!" _

_"Hurry up!"_

_"What the fuck's going on?"_

_"Did the council found about us?!" _

That was some of the shouting that was tossed around by the cultists. Many of them were scrambling to get there weapons while some were running towards the direction of the harbor.

A hopeful smile appeared on Jellal's face.

"Sho, open the cell." Simon and Erza seemed to understand the blue haired boy's motives as they nodded at the orders given by the preteen. The other three of the group seemed confused by it though.

"B-but why Jellal?" stuttered Sho who took the key from underneath a dirty piece of cloth.

Jellal opened his mouth to answer but was beaten by Erza to it, "We fight...we fight for our freedom!" Erza declared with determination etched on her face.

_'Those eyes...I remember those eyes. Just like her family, her eyes also blazes with a burning passion...you truly are a Namikaze, Erza-chan.' _Rob thought in contempt. He was laying on the cold concrete ground of the cell, a few feet away from the kids. The ex-Fairy Tail wizard had been listening to the interaction of the younglings and was proud that they had found their resolve though he couldn't help but worry for their safety.

He closed his old, baggy eyes as he decided.

He will fight for her freedom.

For that is the Fairy Tail way.

* * *

"Katsu."

Naruto watched as the ship exploded to hundreds of pieces, a kanji for explode glowing on his palms. A wave of guilt assaulted the blonde teen as he watched the burning remnants of the ship be swept away by the raging waves caused by the explosion. He briefly wondered if there were any survivors but staved off the train of thought immediately. The blue eyed Namikaze swayed his vision away from the scene and steeled himself as he trekked towards the tower. His first priority was to save Erza and the other slaves, he had no time to reflect on his actions.

A platoon of weird clothed soldiers raced towards Naruto. Said teen could feel a decent amount of magic emanating from the incoming party, but still, they were nothing than compared to that Rodrigo guy and he kicked the man's ass with ease. He once again requipped two identical blades, the same ones as before, and went to an offensive stance as he readied the two bladed weapons.

Naruto's eyes flashed golden for a quick second when a large chunk of the earth shifted near the moving mages. Cracks started to form from it as it suddenly launched from the ground and crashed against the speeding mages. The blonde teen rushed towards the downed magic users, jumping over the large hole that formed from his previous attack, and swung his blade on his right hand. As soon as the sword strike slashed through, the mages disintegrated to gold glowing magical particles that faded in to the wind.

_'So these things are magic constructs.' _Naruto narrowed his eyes and then glared at the remaining 'mages' that were blocking his path towards the tower. He launched from his position and threw the blade on his left forward as he spun to intercept a fire projectile targeted on him. His blade clashed with the spell as it dissolved into a tiny cinder till it faded wholly. He did a cartwheel as he dodged two spells which then clashed against each other resulting to a small explosion that blasted away the near magic constructs, effectively disintegrating them. The blade he threw pierced through a number of the 'mages' before it stabbed itself onto the ground. He then threw his other blade, managing to snatch two of the magical creations, and then requipped a spear thrusting it forward before he twisted in his place, using the momentum to swing the spear around and promptly destroying another three constructs.

"Play times over." The blonde teen whispered coldly.

Weapons of different kinds started appearing in the air, axes, maces and knives among other things. His eyes glowed golden as the Aesir was activated, the weapons started forming in a circular formation around him. The spear he held floated away to the lethal objects and slightly raised his left hand upward, a few inches above his head, his finger balled in to fists.

_**"Dawn's..." **_Naruto whispered, opening his palms widely. _**"Crescendo!" **_The weapons started spinning around him slowly, the weapons nearing his body as each second passes before it stopped completely when the bladed objects was an arm reach away from the teen. The 'mages' detecting a surge in magical energy coming from the boy quickly fired spells after spells towards the boy.

It was all for naught.

Just as the spells were about to hit the blonde teen, said blonde quickly brought his hands down in a blink of an eye. The weapons started spinning rapidly, the area it's circumventing getting wider and wider by the moment, the spells were all but deflected. Seeing this, the magical constructs tried to avoid the incoming attacks but ultimately failed as they too met their demise. Blades and spears among others; stabbed, slashed, crushed, sliced, and diced the blonde's enemies as the area was soon cleared of any hostile threats to the teenage Namikaze. His weapons flashed back into his pocket dimension, their tasks finished. The glow in his eyes faded as golden eyes turned blue, he managed to get a glimpse of an incoming group of cultists from his peripheral vision.

Awe.

Shock.

Fear.

Those were the feelings that reigned on the cultists who frozed on their spots, about a hundred meter away from the battle. They were suppose to provide back-up to the 'mages' but instead bore witness to the one-sided massacre that the blonde Namikaze had done. One could easily guess what the thoughts of the Zeref worshipers were.

_'Fuck.'_

Naruto glanced to his side and saw the group of cultists trembling from their positions and further from them was a number of slaves who were...running? With weapons tucked on to their hands. Naruto could barely make-out what they were shouting, though the most prominent was _"For freedom!"_.

The cultists backed away from the blonde as he looked at them, painfully oblivious to the incoming group of slaves behind them. And then Naruto did something that sent shivers down their spine.

He smirked.

Naruto watched as the group of cultists slowly backed away from him, unwilling to turn around in fear that the teen might attack while they're backs were turned. All that came tumbling down as he took a step. Two steps...three.

"RETREAT!"

Naruto's smirk faltered as it shifted into a grimace. He wasn't going to like what he was about to do.

But it was necessary for these people's safety.

For Erza's.

His eyes turned golden once again, the double star design displayed prominently. Twin golden pools grazed the grounds that the worshipers stood on. The earth shifted around the slaves as they were thrown to the air. A huge crack formed around the cultists and just as swiftly lifted itself from the ground and blazed through the air before it crashed against the sea. The cultists didn't even have time to panic.

The slaves who were thrown to the air slowly descended to the ground as the invisible platform they stood on dissolved into nothing. Some had awed looks on their faces while some looked at him suspiciously. A middle aged man whose hair was disheveled quite wildly approached him.

"We're grateful for your help, Mr...?" the man questioned.

"Uzumaki." The young Namikaze answered. He didn't want his identity as a child of Minato Namikaze be known to public, he knew from his last meeting from the perverted sage that there were still people who hated his father with a passion even though his dead. Their might be someone here who held a grudge against his father.

"Thank you again Uzumaki-san." The man bowed, an action which the other soon followed. Another man approached the young blonde. He looked only slightly older than the blonde, about six to seven years.

"Sorry to sound rude or something but...how can we trust you? Do we even know that you're here to help us?" The ones who were looking at Naruto suspiciously seemed to shift a bit in their places as the observed the conservation keenly. The others in the group went silent as they awaited blonde teen's answer.

Naruto looked down to the ground as he answered, closing his eyes as he did. "...I have a younger sister here. She was kidnapped like the rest of you while I was away from my village." Naruto stated somberly, his bangs shadowed over his eyes. "I don't expect you people to believe me. And I don't need you guys to believe..."

A few minutes of silence engulfed the group. Naruto expected this to happen of course. If he'd been a slave for a long time he'd paranoid as well.

A girl about his age moved forward from the group as she looked to the ground and then shifted back to Naruto. Blue eyes flickered open as he felt the movement of the girl. The girl was quite beautiful if a bit messy, probably from the slave work they had to do. The teenage girl opened her mouth but closed it afterwards, the scene repeated for a few minutes before she finally found her voice to speak.

"W-we're sorry if we doubted you Uzumaki-san...it's just that not everyone does what you did here and have good intentions. I hope you understand our suspicions towards you." she said politely, bowing her head in the last sentence.

Naruto sighed and looked towards the group. "I understand." he stated lowly, his eyes gazing at the tower's structure. He looked back at the harbor and then back towards the group.

"I want you guys to go prepare the ships for departure," the blonde started. "It's the least you can do for me after helping you guys. I know that you don't trust me and you have every right to be so but..." he paused while looking towards the soon-to-be free slaves. "If I find out that you people escaped without even thinking about your fellow slaves fate, I'll give you a reason to not trust me." he stated coldly. He hated what he was saying but he had to do this so that they understand that he was on their side. That he was here to help.

The slaves seemed to have understand what he had said as they nodded and slowly went to the direction of the ships. An old man who had a stubby gray beard and spiky hair stayed behind as he gazed at the young boy, as if he was calculating whether he could be trusted or not.

"You have eyes that one should not have for someone your age." The old man stated as he moved his gaze away from the teen.

Closing his eyes, Naruto walked pass the man as he started to make his way to the tower. His arms grazed the old man's shoulders as he passed by while his other his hand was inserted on the one of the front pockets of his pants.

"I know." Naruto answered softly, a frown appearing on his face.

A smile appeared on the old man's face. "...good luck, Naruto Namikaze." Golden eyes flew open as he looked back towards the old man, only to see that the old man had disappeared. His eyes blinked for a few moments before sighing once again.

The cultists' still had hell to pay

He still had to save Erza.

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter!**

**W****riting this one my 5S was helluva fun...not, it was stupidly hard I'm telling you. I had to write it on a notebook till I found a place with good signal and then had to polish it as to make it more descriptive and somewhat tolerable to read. That's not counting the fact that I had to retype one scene 5 fucking times due to the server timing out every time I save.**

**Anyone of you noticed the theme of the Naruto's attacks?**

**I altered quite a few events in the Tower of Heaven and took the liberty to change somethings. This is also an earlier date than canon escape of Erza from the Tower. I am also quite aware that _explode _isn't the translation of _katsu. _I'm just saying so that any issues regarding it may not arise.**

**Anyways the reason why I changed the Sharingan is stated in the first chapter. Sorry for those who was disappointed in me changing the Sharingan, Though I might use some of the Sharingan abilities like faster perception of time. How Naruto obtained the Aesir will be revealed in time.**

**Can anyone guess who the old man in the last part was? I'll give you a hint, his from the Narutoverse. Also someone asked on why Naruto knew about the R-System, well that would be revealed in the next chapter or two. There's also subtle hints on what Minato's occupation was while he was alive though it's pretty cliched to be honest.**

**I made a 'short'****list of the pairings as suggested by you guys so go to my profile and vote on it. Just hit my username above and vote on my profile, the poll would last until the fifth chapter or maybe later if I update at a faster rate. I could still add a girl in the poll if there's more suggestions that I think could work out in the story.**

**Naruto x Cana  
Naruto x Lucy  
Naruto x Mirajane  
Naruto x Ultear  
Naruto x Hisui E. Fiore  
Naruto x Minerva  
Naruto x Kagura**

**Don't expect the romance to happen immediately, like most of you, I prefer building things up when it comes to relationships. If one of the latter three wins, expect the romance to start building up during the seven year timeskip though not immediately, age isn't really a problem, as long as they're both of age and mature enough. If you ask me to be honest I think Ultear, Hisui or Mira would fit Naruto best for this story but I'd like to explore the possibilities with the other ones. I first wrote this story with Ultear being the pairing in mind but decided against since there's already one brilliant story still ongoing with NarutoUltear as the pairing. I'll still write this if Ultear wins the poll in the end.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long Author's note.**

**P.S.S Next chapter will be alot longer than my first 2 chapters. It would cover their escape and what happened afterwards. A few reunions and some revelations would be revealed so please stay tuned.**

**And by the immortal words of me,**

**Would you kindly Review?**

**xProdigyMidnightx**

* * *

_Next Chapter: _

_Chapter III: Freedom_

_Next Updates: _

_3rd chapter, Worth Living For_

_ 4th chapter, of Royalty and Fairies _


	3. Preview Only and Short Author's Note

**Hey guys this ProdigyMidnight here. This isn't the complete chapter yet but I just wanted to post this preview to show that I haven't abandoned my stories yet. College just started and my sched's pretty hectic but I'll try to update every now and then.**

**Anyways enjoy this preview.**

**DISCLAIMER: (See Chapter 1)**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

**"I'll eat you alive!" **Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

_**"Insert Attack name here" **_Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter III: Freedom**

* * *

_"Quite amazing pieces of architecture, isn't it?"_

_Ocean blue eyes looked up to pale green, shielding his eyes from the bright yellow rays of the sun. The man beside him had auburn red hair and tanuki like markings on his eyes. A kanji for love colored in red was etched on the left side of his forehead. He wore a crimson robe whose sleeves extended up to his hands. A gray holster vest hugged the upper portion of his robe and had two gray buckle belts that locked onto a large a gourd that he carried on his back. It was partnered with a simple black trousers and a pair of black open toed sandals. The man was of above average height, standing around five feet and nine inches._

_Naruto stared at the man for the minute before looking away and answering, "...yeah."_

_Now that he had managed to have a good look at the structures below the cliff, he noticed that they all had that godly feel to them. They were all very large and could still be easily seen from his distance, which was fairly far. There were seven of them overall, each of them having unique features that makes them standout even to modern society's advancements. It was quite amazing to see a number of different terrains in one location .The accuracy and precision of the structures were outstanding and the materials that made them were of very high quality. Truly the architects behind this majestic work of arts were true geniuses._

_"So...have you decided?" The auburn haired man looked at Naruto. Said eleven year-old glanced at the much older man beside him and had a look of contemplation displayed on his face. He had originally planned on going home immediately after he finished his job but due to certain circumstances he ended up finding this place instead. The discoveries he had on this accidental find were mind blowing, both literally and metaphorically. On one hand he won't get to see Erza for another month or two and on the other, he would get much much stronger and attain the potential power to protect his sister and figure out who killed their parents._

_Nodding his head in decision, Naruto gave his answer. "I'll do it, Gaara-san. I'll prove my worth to my ancestor."_

_A ghost of a smile appeared briefly in the now named Gaara's face, "Good decision," the gourd carrying man gazed on to the shorter boy's eyes before steering his gaze towards the seven structures. "Now what do you want to go through first?"._

_Naruto lifted his hands and pointed his index finger towards the northeast, overlooking the large pyramid structure. His finger pointed towards a marvelous building that had a good number of vaulted layers and was surrounded by a large body of water that only enhanced it's appearance more. Each layer, which were actually a terrace, had a beautiful stretch of flowers, plants and trees that enveloped the building. The greenery itself was surrounded by a majestically structured water system that served as a watering system for the plants. The building was quite a sight to see itself. Intricate designs were carved on it's walls and the golden and silver-ish metallic designs that hanged on it's pillars were a magnificent sight to see._

_Gaara frowned for a second before nodding. The boy was really determined in his decision even though he had warned him of the dangers of trials that he would encounter in the different structures. The boy was deserving to be called that man's heir._

_"I believe that you are aware of the dangers of facing the seven wonders?" Naruto nodded fiercely in response, his eyes blazing with determination. "Then follow that path." Gaara said while pointing to a rocky pathway that would soon converge with the desert terrain near the large pyramid. The path then would turn to slightly structured stone paths which would lead to a large gate that blocked the way to the vaulted structure._

_Naruto nodded his head and looked as the spiritual embodiment of Gaara started to fade. But before his head faded with the rest of his body, the man still had one last thing to say._

_"The gates of Babylon await you."_

**_..._**

* * *

**Well that's done. That was a very short snippet on how Naruto obtained the Aesir. I was going to include the next few paragraphs but it wasn't all that nearly done so I had to remove it from this preview. Anyways I do not know when I will update the chapter fully but I will take down this chapter and add the new one once I finish the complete chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**xProdigyMidnightx**


End file.
